sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Morgan
)]] Name: Adam Morgan Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Self-taught grappling/backyard UFC, paintball, hard rock, psychology, gymnastics, smoking Appearance: Adam is a somewhat tall (5'11") and light (174 lbs) boy. His build is lanky and slightly muscular; very little of the weight he carries comes from fat. His hair is dark blond, and hangs at shoulder length. While it is naturally straight, he does not take very good care of it, so it tends to be rather messy and unkempt. He often ties it back into a sloppy ponytail, especially when involved in backyard fighting. Adam's eyes are a rich blue. He has fairly handsome features, but tends to defeat any effect they might have with his general look of laid-back disinterest. Even when angry, he tries to keep his face fairly blank, with sometimes-humorous results. Adam has good complexion and a well-proportioned face, with a firm chin and bushy eyebrows. His cheeks are fairly lean and well-defined. He is Caucasian, with a mildly tan complexion. Adam goes out of his way to dress in a manner he believes is cool. He tends to wear the same few articles of clothing again and again. He always wears jeans, t-shirts, and boots, as well as a somewhat-battered waterproofed leather jacket. Seattle's weather makes this sort of outfit mostly bearable, though the heat sometimes does get to Adam. He tries to ignore and minimize this, insisting that he is completely fine even when it is far from the truth. When it is particularly rainy, he dons a vinyl poncho. Adam has fairly good posture, but he tends to fidget when seated for long periods of time, something that can be quite irritating to those around him. On the day of the abduction, Adam was wearing his jacket, a red t-shirt, solid boots, and a pair of fairly new blue jeans. Biography: Adam was born on December 26, to two loving parents living in downtown Seattle. The oldest child in the family, Adam was soon followed by a pair of younger sisters, Mary and Frances, two and four years younger than him, respectively. The family got along well, for the most part, with Adam trying to serve as a protector to his sisters throughout elementary school. His sisters were more than capable of taking care of themselves, though, and as time went on Adam turned more to other boys his age for friendship. He never really found a solid group of friends, though, drifting between social circles as the years went by. At age ten, Adam began two hobbies, piano and gymnastics. The former he gave up at age twelve, much to his parents' chagrin; the latter he practices to this day, though his level of dedication varies. Sometimes, he'll go weeks without practicing. He prides himself on (usually) being able to do a back flip, though, something that he can almost always use to amuse people on the occasions that he chooses to do so. Adam was never a star student. He tended towards extreme impatience with difficult subjects, often simply giving up rather than trying to grasp challenging concepts. This behavior saw him relegated to remedial math and science classes by the time he entered high school. As soon as he was able to do so, he dropped both classes, filling his senior year with electives. He does quite well in classes that spark his interest and allow him to quickly begin working at things. Specifically, he enjoys classes with practical applications. Psychology is his favorite of these. Adam believes that he is good at understanding his classmates, but really this mostly entails isolating himself from them and acting smugly superior. Adam views himself as above petty feuds and high school drama. In reality, he just has different ways he relieves his stress. One of the biggest stress relievers for Adam is the backyard wrestling/martial arts matches he engages in with several of his classmates at Aurora High. Even for the largely-unskilled-and-self-taught group, Adam is pretty bad. His build does not give him much leverage or power, and he does not have a good pain tolerance, usually tapping out quickly. He's never had formal training, and has not managed to learn much from his buddies. Still, he enjoys the company of his friends, and makes sure to regularly attend meetings. He keeps this secret from his parents, suspecting that they would not approve (both of his parents have repeatedly expressed distaste for violent sports). He explains injuries away by claiming they come from his gymnastics practice, something fairly plausible. He does not watch much wrestling or UFC on television due to his parents' distaste for it. He's also not really one for spectator sports, preferring to be active and involved in whatever is going on rather than a mere observer. Adam has also gone paintballing several times, with very little in the way of success. His impatience kept him moving, and thus kept him a target. It also prevented him from having any success when it came to aiming or setting up ambushes. His parents had no problem with this, noting the difference between simulated and real violence. On a personal front, Adam can be fairly insecure. He wants to be cool, but doesn't quite know how. As a result, he tries to dress and act tough, smoking sometimes (though only when people are around to see it and only when he has a way to get rid of the odor before returning home) and listening to hard rock music, often blasting too loudly from the earbuds of his ipod. Adam's friends tend to be those who share his interests, particularly in backyard fighting/UFC. He clashes with students who take school too seriously, often frustrating them with his attitude towards classes he dislikes. He also avoids those who seem to have excessive turmoil in their lives, feeling that he is beyond emotional drama. All of this has kept him from assembling a truly close cadre of friends; he doesn't have anyone who could be considered a best friend, and his social life is split among a wide variety of people. He spends time with people only if that time is spent doing something that also interests him. Despite his professions of coolness, Adam is generally a fairly pleasant person to be around. He does not get angry easily, and puts great effort into containing his emotions when he does, seeing it as an integral part of being cool and detached from drama. He tends to interact easily with others, though his high energy and impatience can become grating over long periods of time. He tries to stick up for younger and weaker students when the situation calls for it, calling bullies out and trying to directly intervene when possible. This is not always a very wise course of action; he has been on the losing end of several fights due to this tendency. It has earned him a bit of popularity among the younger students, though, who are also more easily impressed by the image he tries to project. His parents have been less impressed by his would-be heroics, and have tried to get him to understand the virtues of alternative forms of action. Still, they are not overly critical, respecting that he is at least taking action for fairly positive reasons. Adam is very unsure about his future, something that actually causes him considerable anxiety, though he does not express this to anyone. He managed to get accepted to a state college, but is worried that academics are not the right path for him. While his family is solidly middle class, he knows he would still have to take out at least some loans to get through school, and he fears that he will not be able to actually stick out four years of higher education. He secretly wishes that he could become a professional fighter of some sort; his lack of aptitude and his parents' feelings on the matter, however, mean that this is not on the table as a realistic possibility. Advantages: Adam is fairly friendly. Despite being absolutely terrible at it, he does have some experience with fights from his backyard grappling and paintballing experience. He is in good shape from his time in gymnastics. Disadvantages: Adam is extremely impatient, and likely to make rash and impulsive decisions. He is not a particularly good judge of character, but is completely unaware of this. While he is easy to be around in the short term, he can become a very frustrating long term companion. He tends to intervene on behalf of weaker people, even when doing so is unwise or may lead to personal harm. Designated Number: Male student No. 002 --- Designated Weapon: Kilij Conclusion: - Oh, this is cool! I've seen a kilij on TV before; wicked Romanian sword able to chop off heads like it was nothing. Oh, hopefully you have some patience, B002 - make sure it's somebody ELSE'S head being chopped off. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: MurderWeasel Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Maynard Francis Hurst '''Collected Weapons: Kilij (designated weapon, to Sharon Elizabeth Austin) Allies: Maynard Francis Hurst, Natali Greer, Michelle Wexler, Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Gwen O'Connor Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adam, in chronological order. The Past: *It Was Just A Drink Pre-Game: *Set Lasers For Fun *It's not good, Eric. It's a gazebo! *Magic Man *A Breath Of Fresh Air *See With Eyes Unclouded By Hate 'V5: ' *Thread Titles Have Never Been My Forte *Broken Down *Now I'm radioactive! That can't be good! *Hanley's Bazaar *Poor Unfortunate Souls *Reverie *Detritus Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adam Morgan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I like Adam. That said, something that bugs me is that his attitude doesn't always follow suit on what we're promised fro, his profile, namely his disadvantages, althought not majorly. It may just be me, but what I got from Adam's profile was the he was going to be really high-function, a guy who's always getting into trouble and can't keep his head straight, prone to causing rabble within groups. kind've a rebel type with a heart of gold. Aaaaand I don't really get that from his island portrayal. He's quickly put in the leadership role of The Goon Squad(namely just him, Maynard Francis Hurst, and Natali Greer). Aaaaand he does a fairly competent job at it. Aaaaand he seems to keep cool-headed through the majority of the time. Aaaand he actually seems like a pleasant guy to be around for the long run for the most part, all of which run contrary to my perceptions of his disadvantages. This is all quality writing, and I'd say he's a good read worth checking out, but that's my personal bug-a-boo about Adam. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students